warriorsroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
LakeClan (RPG)/Wildfire
Wildfire is an orange she-cat with brown markings and green eyes. History As a Kit :Wildfire was born as Fuega. Her mother was the rogue, Peach, and her father was the kittypet, Peanut. Her mother, however, soon lost all love for Peanut, who had become lazy from being taken to the cutter, and she trained Fuega and Fuega's brother Vulture to be rogues. But Fuega disliked violence, so she went to explore the twolegplace where her father lived. She didn't spend much time with Peanut, for he was very lazy, but she was friends with a bulldog named Butch, who could speak cat, and a young tom named Surf, whom she had a crush on. :When she was several months old, Vulture found out about Butch and Surf. While his sister was playing with them, he launched an attack. Surf was able to run away, but Butch, who was slow and not good at defending himself, was killed by Vulture. Fuega's brother then gave her an ugly scar on her eye. In rage, she went to live with her father, but she dreamed of being wild and free again. So she joined the group of rogues that her mother and brother belonged to. Life as a Rogue :The group of rogues was lead by a massive tom named Skull, who gave every cat he met wounds and ate kits that were not his own. He had taken all of the she-cats he could find as mates, including Peach. However, he showed no interest in spreading his genes through Fuega, and he often tormented her. Vulture and his new mate, Skull's daughter Hurricane, would laugh with the other cats in pleasure as Fuega was again and again attacked by her stepfather. :One time, Skull gave her the assignment to attack a family of loners who lived in a barn at the outskirts of twolegplace. But she refused to, mostly because the loners had helpless newborn kits who Skull was surely to eat. Calling Fuega a coward, the rogues exiled her. Even today, the memory haunts her as to what happened to the poor loners. LakeClan Apprentice :Fuega thought her life had turned for the worst, but then she stumbled upon the LakeClan camp. At that time, the members of the Clan had evacuated to the Moonstream because they were being attacked by StarClan. Fuega followed their scent, and she arrived just after the battle. When the leader of LakeClan, Hawkstar, heard her story, he accepted her into the Clan as the apprentice Wildpaw, with Hawkstar's mate, Cardinalpelt, as her mentor. :But trouble came upon Wildpaw when she and the new warrior, Starwatcher, fell in love. But Wildpaw knew what would happen if she mated with him, so she was able to resist. After all, she wanted to be trusted by her Clanmates. Unfortunatly, a turn of events led to the medicine cat apprentice, Faithpaw, being controlled by the spirit of her father, Longclaw. Faithpaw and Starwatcher were then forced to mate, with Wildpaw watching. But an unexpected hero rose: Larkpaw, the other medicine cat apprentice. She walked into Faithpaw's dream and destroyed Longclaw. She and Wildpaw were named Larkshine and Wildfire. The Rogue War :One day, the newly named Faithtear suddenly had the urge to take Wildfire to the Moonstream with her. Thinking that Longclaw was back, Wildfire followed cautiously, even though she knew that Faithtear's father was gone for good. When they arrived, the spirit of Butch gave a prophecy that danger would come sooner then they thought, and it would be from a kin of the cat with fire in her heart. The danger happened to be Peach, Wildfire's mother, who arrived just after Butch disappeared. She tried to persuade her daughter to join the rogues, but Wildfire refused. Peach then tried to kill her, but Faithtear bravely stepped in the way, and her throat was ripped. Butch came again and charged at Peach, frightening her and making her run away. :The rogues were preparing for battle. That was the bad side. On the good side was LakeClan and the other Clans--SwiftClan, EarthClan, and CrackedClan--along with Butch, Faithtear, and a few other members of StarClan who were calling themselves SageClan; they split up from the rest of StarClan because the regular StarClan weren't doing anything, except creating a creature called the Morning Sage, which could take the form of a crystal or a lion. But sadly, he was destroyed by Maliceheart, who was supposedly destroyed in turn from killing him. Before he became a crystal, the Morning Sage told Wildfire and her mate that they must lead the attack on the rogues, and that the fate of the Clans rested in their paws. Sadly, two rogues killed Wildfire's beloved mate, but he was willing to watch over her in SageClan with the new name given by the oldest member of SageClan, Badgerstar: Crescentmoon. :When the day of the Great Battle arrived, Wildfire was with the rest of LakeClan at the apprentice ceremony of Tundrapaw and Rainpaw, the kits of Wildfire's best friend, Thornpath. But Rush, the evil rogue leader, attacked the camp. As the battle was driven over to the Snake Oak and the three other Clans joined, Wildfire saw Snap, who acted as a kind of deputy to the rogues, and began to battle with him. But as the great warriors of SageClan--and, to everyone's surprise, StarClan--came into battle, Wildfire was distracted when she saw her mate and his brother, Moongaze, battling the evil spirit of their father, Maliceheart, who in fact had not been killed. Snap then slashed her back from the base of her neck to the beginning of her tail, and she fell to the ground, apparently dead. Crescentmoon let his brother finish Maliceheart off, and he rushed to where Stepfoot and Thornpath were taking his mate to the medicine cat station. Wildfire was alright after all, but she was too weak to go into battle, so she was forced to watch the whole thing without any fighting. Crescentmoon stayed by her side through the whole thing, carrying her when the battle moved to the Moonstream and comforting her when she desperatly wanted to fight for her Clan. :Wildfire then watched as her mother, Peach, arrived at the battle as a giant lioness. She revealed that she had stolen the Morning Sage in his crystal form, hoping to take it back as a present for Hate, when it began talking to her. She had spent the last few moons learning about the power of StarClan, until she and The Morning Sage learned to be one. Peachsage, as she was now called, fought fiercely against the rogues until she came upon Rush, who attacked and mortally wounded her. As Peach lay dying, she told Rush that she was her mother, and that Rush couldn't remember because she ran away when she was just a little kit. The members of SageClan then carried the spirit of the Morning Sage into Rush's body, and she became Rushsage, killing all the rogues who apposed her and offering to create a Clan--LoneClan--for herself and the remaining rogues. :After the battle, Badgerstar and Woodstar made a truce, and they agreed to make Crescentmoon a mortal again. Wildfire now lives as a loyal warrior of LakeClan with her mate and foster daughter, Frostwind. Category:Characters